A Merry Shirou Christmas
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshirou has been sent to the human world once again, to file a report. Snow is on the ground and every one is full of cheer, confusing the Taicho. What happens when he runs into a certain Strawberry? Full summary inside. Ichi//Toshirou ::Yaoi:


**Hitsugaya Toshirou, 10th devision Captain of the 13 protection squads has been sent back to the real world to do a small investigation,  
checking up on how Kurosaki Ichigo's home town is getting along after the damage a few of the Arancars caused.  
When he arives however, everyone is acting strange....  
Just what is this 'holiday' the Kurosaki's seem to be so excited about?  
And why is Matsumoto leaving him in the care of a certain strawberry teen?**

------

I have decided to write my first ever Bleach fic....so I hope it goes well.

I can't help but center it around Hitsugaya Toshirou and Kurosaki Ichigo.  
They are so cute together. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Bleach', the anime is the wonderful product of Tite Kubo-Sama's wonderful imagination.  
Along with his charies.

WARNING!: This fic contains Yaoi, sex, cursing and such.

(Japanese - English)  
Taicho - Captain  
Fuko Taicho - Sub captain  
Hai - yes  
Iie - No  
Ai - Love  
Wakarimashta - Understood  
Gomenasai - I'm Sorry  
Bakayaro - Dumb ass  
So Desu ne - It is, isn't it?/That's so  
Shihakusho - Shinigami uniform  
Shinigami - Soul Reaper  
Hyorinmaru - Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou

Please enjoy!!

* * *

**A Merry Shirou Christmas**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Matsumoto!"  
A certain frosty Taicho growled out, coming into his office to see a large stack of paper work left from his rather lazy fuko-taicho on his desk.  
He had told her she needed to finish it last night before she left. Now regretting ever letting her talk him into going to his chambers early.

Said Fuko-Taicho peeked up from behind the stack of papers.  
"Oh! Good morning, Taicho!!" She said with an almost innocent smile on her face.  
Matsumoto now stood from the chair behind the desk as she raised a hand to her forehead.  
"Taicho, I would have finished the paper work....if I had not fallen asleep. You see, I haven't been getting my much needed rest-"

Hitsugaya raised a hand, sighing.  
"Save it, Matsumoto. I'll finish it before the meeting at mid-day."  
Matsumoto moved as he came to sit at his desk, giving him a bright smile.  
"Taicho! You are so kind!"  
She gushed, Hugging him tightly.

The small Taicho pushed her away, a slight blush on his pale cheeks as he scowled.  
"That doesn't mean I don't have something for you to do!"  
At this, Matsumoto gave a slight pout as she left the room, told to go on a small scouting mission within the Seirentei.

Leaving Hitsugaya in peace....  
The Taicho starting in on the large stack in front of him.  
Wondering how he had been the one to get stuck with it all yet again.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

A few hours later...  
Hitsugaya walked briskly, on his way to the taicho's meeting.  
There had been talk lately about a few of them possibly being sent to the human world...  
He clenched a fist slightly, hoping he wouldn't be one of them.  
A part of him fearing he would be.

As he joined the others, the short taicho took a slow silent breath, waiting for Yamamato Taicho to inform them why they were called here.

"Good afternoon."  
Yamamato greeted them, the other Taichos returning it without a moments hesitation.

"I have called you here on a matter of small importance."  
He told them slowly.  
"I need a Taicho, along with one selected member of their squad, to leave for the real world."  
There were a few mumbled comments, before they were silenced by Yamamato.  
"There has been some growth of spiritual activity there, I need a report on the effectiveness of our own substitute shinigami."

"I have chosen the Taicho already, so there will be no argument as to who will leave tonight."  
Giving a thump of his staff, Yamamato looked over them all for a moment before his eyes rested on Hitsugaya.  
"Hitsugaya Taicho. Please pack and be ready to depart by sun down. I suggest you take Matsumoto-fuko Taciho with you."

Hitsugaya nodded curtly, "Hai. Wakarimashta."  
He had to keep his calm...his fists curled tightly as he left.  
Why...of all people, must he be the one to go?  
He had no desire to run into the substitute Shinigami again.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Matsumoto let out a squeal.  
"This will be so much fun!"  
She gushed as she came out of the other room with an empty bag and plenty of yen.  
Planning, no doubt, to fill it with things from the human world.  
Her eyes sparkling as she smiled widely as he Taicho.

Hitsugaya, however, wasn't happy.  
"....Matsumoto." He said in a warning tone.  
She quieted slightly as they walked together towards the gate.

The young Taicho's teal eyes were set dead ahead as they walked through the gate.  
Their hell butterflys fluttering in front of them as they made their way slowly.  
Hitsugaya Toshirou had no intentions of staying in the human world for any longer then needed for the report.

Matsumoto glanced at her Taicho as they passed through the gate.  
Hitsugaya's cool teal eyes were aimed straight ahead, never wavering from where the exit would soon appear.  
The orange-haired woman knew betting then to speak at the moment.  
She had noticed long before on their last few visits to the human world, the tension between Her Taicho and Kurosaki Ichigo.  
She had seen the glances from the teen and how he watched Hitsugaya with a careful eye. As if watching a flower slowly bloom.

Giving a sigh, Matsumoto wondered if or when her frosty Taicho would see those looks himself.  
A small smile formed on her lips and in her eyes as a plan began to form in her mind as they stepped out onto the dew-lit grass of Karakura.  
First stop, Urahara Kisuke's shop.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"....Gaah...."  
Kurosaki Ichigo groaned as he lay his head on his desk.  
He had been up late last night, fending off a few lesser arrancar.  
They weren't that big of a deal anymore....just pissing him off.

Kuchiki Rukia had a small hidden smirk as she glanced over at him.  
"Poor Ichigo. Not much sleep last night?" She asked slyly, chuckling as he glared at her.  
"You ought to know." Ichigo growled, running a hand through his orange spikes.

It was December for fuck's sake...Christmas was only a week away.  
Ichigo looked out the window as he sighed. He still needed to get his sister Yuzu a present.  
Shopping for Karin hadn't been hard at all. A new soccer ball and a pair of shoes she could play in.  
His dad was even easier....oddly colored pants and a strange sweater that Ichigo had found. Only his dad would ever wear such a strange combination.

Looking out the trees, Ichigo let out a small sigh.  
Rukia's face turned concerned.  
It was this time of year. Everyone else around them was so happy. It was the last day of school..and with the Holiday coming up,  
Inoue Orihime was the most bubbly of them all.  
But Looking out the window as well, Rukia knew why Ichigo was so distant.

He had told her once, how the snow reminded him of someone.  
She was the only one that knew his secrete.

_-Flashback-  
"...He's a taicho, Ichigo."  
The orange-haired teen shot her a hurt look, "You don't think I know that?!"  
His face fell, causing Rukia to almost regret what she had said.  
"I know he could never....we couldn't....He doesn't even notice me."  
Rukia lay a hand softly on Ichigo's shoulder. Sitting in silence as the wind whipped the snow around out side the window of Ichigo's bedroom._

_-End Flashback-_

As the bell rang, students stood from their desks, each finding a friend and talking eagerly about the up-coming Holiday.  
Orihime watched with a small frown as Ichigo slipped out of the room quietly.  
"....Kurosaki-kun." She whispered, looking saddened.  
Ishida Uryu and Sado Yastora didn't give her much time to dwell on thoughts of the teen however, as they quickly came to her and struck up  
a lively conversation.

Rukia looked out the window as she watched Ichigo running across the field.  
She knew where he was going.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Hitsugaya Toshirou sat with an almost pained face as he looked down at his tea with a death glare.  
On either side of the table, Matsumoto Rangiku was talking loudly and giggling with Ururu and Jinta.

"Rangiku-san! You're pretty okay, for a woman." Jinta was saying with a smirk as Matsumoto was telling them about her recent  
small ventures in Soul Society.  
Hitsugaya had to refrain from rolling his eyes, realizing that the young boy was in fact flirting with his FukoTaicho.  
Matsumoto didn't seem to mind though as she leaned on the table more in front of her. Jinta's eyes unable to keep from flashing back and forth from her breasts to her face.  
The Poor kid's eye muscles had to be getting sore.  
Finally, Hitsugaya had had enough.  
He stood up quickly, causing them to become silent.  
"...Taicho?" Matsumoto asked quietly, looking up at him with a slightly confused face.  
"I'm...going out." He said, straightening the clothes on his new Gigai.  
They were the clothes of a normal human teen, a zip up black top with blue jeans.  
Matsumoto started to get up, "Shall come with you?" She was asking, only pausing once she saw Hitsugaya shake his head.  
"No. I'll return in a while."

The frosty Taicho exited the shop, breathing out a sigh into the chilly air.  
It didn't bother him one bit....the cold.  
Anyone else would have been amazed to seen a young man walking out in the cold with no coat.

Where Hitsugaya was going he had been many times in his last visit to the human world.  
As he walked down the road over, he could already see the glint of the sun on the snow as it slowly sunk into the horizon.  
It was here on this large hill over looking the rest of the town that the small Taicho felt most at peace when ever he came to the human world.  
It reminded him of a place he and Momo used to play, where they grew up as kids in Soul Society.  
He stopped however, when he spotted a form leaning on the rail where he normally did.

It didnt take him long to recognise the reatsu either.  
Kurosaki Ichigo.  
He glared slightly as he turned around, starting to leave.  
Until he heard his name.

"....T-Toshirou?" Came the Orange-haired teens voice.  
It was unsure, disbelieving even, as the teen walked slowly toward the other.

Hitsugaya let out a small groan as he turned to face him, Ichigo now standing before him, much to close for comfort.  
"..That's Hitsugaya Taicho." He reminded him, rubbing his neck slightly as Ichigo only stared down at him.  
It was making him uncomfortable.

"....It's been a while, Toshirou." Ichigo said a bit too softly, his eyes finding Hitsugaya's own.  
Teal eyes locked onto brown as Hitsugaya opened his mouth to reply.  
He actually fought the urge to correct the teen on his name again.  
"So desu ne." He simply said instead.

It surprised him when he felt a sudden warmth on his cheek, taking a step back to find that Ichigo had held a hand to his face.  
Ichigo swallowed firmly as he took his hand back. Looking down at the snow.

"Kurosaki...?"  
The Taicho asked slowly, raising a hand to his cheek as the warmth quickly faded.  
Nothing had ever made him feel warm before....he found himself almost longing another taste of that feeling.

Ichigo smiled softly, running a hand through his hair as the snow began to fall lazily from the sky.  
"Not something you'd care about, Toshirou." He replied a bit sadly.  
With that he gave a small wave, his heart slightly strained as it beat in his chest. He moved to walk passed the cold Taicho.

A small burst of reatsu made him pause.  
"...You think, just because I'm a Taicho, I wouldn't understand?" Hitsugaya said, his voice showing no emotion, but he was hurt slightly.  
Ichigo turned back around, searching the small Taicho's face.  
"You might understand, but you wouldn't want to be near me if I told you."

It seemed to hit Hitsugaya what the teen meant.  
"..Kurosaki." He said sternly, taking a step toward him.  
"Do you know how much you stare? How much You cling to my reatsu...?"  
At this, the Ichigo blushed slightly, his breath coming out in short steam clouds as he stayed silent.  
Hitsugaya kept himself from smirking as he went on.  
"...And Do you know, how you hang on my every word, even if it is not directed at you?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, looking away slightly.  
He had hit the nail on the head.  
Ichigo knew very well what he did when it came to Hitsugaya. But he couldn't help it.

"Kurosaki, Do you like me?"  
Ichigo looked back to the Taicho with a slightly surprised expression. "..H-How..?"  
Hitsugaya shrugged, "I know things too, Kurosaki. Don't think me Naive."  
"I-....ah, Gomenasai." Ichigo murmured, looking almost as if he had been scolded.

Hitsugaya grasped the front of the teens jacket, tugging him along as he began walking in the direction of the Kurosaki family home.  
"Uh, Oi! Why are we going to my house?" Ichigo asked, looking a bit frantic. How would he explain it to his father and sisters who Toshirou was?  
Hitsugaya had a small smirk on his lips that Ichigo was unable to see.  
"..Because I need a place to stay."

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Matsumoto didn't have a hard time picking up her Taicho's faint reatsu as she walked down the street.  
It had been two hours sense he had left, and it wasn't like him to stay out so late without contacting her.  
He hadn't even answered his communicator.

She grinned softly as she stopped in front of the house of Kurosaki Ichigo.  
"...Oh, Taicho." She giggled softly.  
There was little hop in her step as she turned around to head over to Orihime's.....planning on asking the young girl if she could stay with her.  
Knowing fully that She couldn't say no.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"....I---chigoooo!" Came the happy cry of Kurosaki Isshin as he tried and failed to pounce his teen age son.  
Ichigo simply stepped aside as his father flew passed him, landing on his face at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Bakayaro..." He mumbled, heading to his room.  
As he slipped inside, (closing the door on his dad's face), He turned to see Hitsugaya Toshirou sitting on his bed, looking out at the snow.

He ran a hand through his hair as he did his best not to stare.  
Which was hard considering the look currently on the Taicho's face.  
His teal eyes sparkled in the soft light, his mouth slightly ajar as he watched the slowly falling new snow flakes.  
Finally, Ichigo came and sat next to him, leaning on one knee with a small smile.  
"Beautiful." He stated softly.

Hitsugaya nodded slightly, "It is."  
Ichigo gave a soft laugh as he reached over, unable to keep from ruffling the shorter's hair.  
"I meant you, Shirou."  
Hitsugaya looked up at him and a soft blush flitted over his cheeks as he leaned back away from the teens hand.  
"B-baka..." He was going to correct the substitute shinigami, but had no chance as Ichigo leaned over him, his arms lightly pinning him down.  
Teal eyes searched brown ones as Hitsugaya looked up at the orange-haired teen.  
"...Ichigo?"

"...You never told me how you felt, Shirou."  
It was a stated fact, yet it held a firm question within it.  
Hitsugaya opened his mouth to reply but closed it after a few moments. Turning his face away to look out at the snow.  
"Kurosaki. Why do you persist in liking me?"  
Ichigo seemed a bit confused at this, but chuckled slightly.  
"Because you're just too cute, _Hitsugaya Taicho_."  
Hitsugaya blushed again slightly, his pale cheeks turning a soft hue of pink.  
Sudenly- there was a warm, soft pressure on his lips. Making his eyes go wide for a moment before closing.  
A warm hand cupped his cheek as the Taicho slowly returned the kiss.  
A wet warm tongue slipped over his bottom lip, causing him to let out a soft gasp.  
Just the opening Ichigo needed.

Their tongues collided. Warm with cool...making Ichigo shiver slightly as he leaned down over his captured Taicho.  
It was like this until a soft cough came from the closet.  
Ichigo sat up, his eyes not moving away from Hitsugaya's softly closed eyes, the later panting softly to regain his breath.  
"Rukia." Ichigo said with a warning tone, hearing the closet door.  
"...A-Ah, Don't mind me!! Sumimasen!" Rukia said, hiding once more in the closet, glad they couldn't see her own blushing face.  
She couldn't believe....Ichigo finally got him! She covered her mouth with both hands as she fought down a soft burst of giggles.  
She was so happy that Ichigo had caught him at last. A smile on her lips as everything grew quiet.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"So will your boyfriend be staying for Christmas, Ich-nii?" Yuzu asked she served breakfast the next morning with a smile,  
Toshirou nearly spitting out his eggs all over the table as he blushed ans stuttered a bit.  
Ichigo simply shrugged, "Well, I don't know. Will you stay, Shirou?" He asked, glancing at the now flustered Taicho.  
Toshirou looked a little peeved, but looked down as he mumbled a "Might as well.."  
At this, Ichigo smiled and his dad grinned. "Does that mean I can call you my son-in-law?" He laughed,  
Coughing as Ichigo kicked his chair over, sending the older man flying a short distance.

After everyone was finished eating, Yuzu started on the dishes, only to have Ichigo for once insist on doing them for her.  
She threw a fit at first, until Ichigo asked her to show Toshirou the Christmas tree.

Yuzu giggled happily then as she took Toshirou's hand, dragging him almost into the other room.  
He stopped once he saw the decorated tree.  
It sparkled with glowing lights, shimmering decorations hung from it.  
There were little framed ornaments of the girls, and even one of Ichigo, and on family picture with a woman Toshirou had never seen before.  
Ichigo came in after the dishes were done, Toshirou still looking at the tree.  
"...What are the wrapped boxes for?" The small Taicho asked, pointing to the presents.

Ichigo smiled, "Those are presents, we open them on christmas morning."  
Toshirou's eyes flitted over them once more before he realised something.  
"Oh, Kurosaki! I have to contact Matsumoto...we have a report to make."  
Ichigo sighed, nodding. Then pulled Hitsugaya close for a moment. The small Taicho blushed slightly as warm lips met his again,  
unable to keep a soft sigh from escaping.  
"Won't you call me 'Ichigo'?" The teen asked, smiling as he ruffled Toshirou's hair slightly.  
Hitsugaya Toshirou giving him no answer as he walked out the front door.  
His face stained with a pale blush.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Orihime giggled as Matsumoto went on explaining the details she had gotten from Rukia.  
The teen sighed contentedly as she listened as the FukoTaicho went on to say how happy she was for her Taicho.  
"I'm glad, too, that Kurosaki-kun was able to catch the attention of the person he loves." Orihime said, her smile slightly growing.  
The pair were out shopping. Simply spending time together was nice, dispite the cold.

Rukia had been invited as well, and was meeting them out side the Kurosaki's house.  
It was on their way there that Matsumoto's comunicator buzzed.  
"Oh!" Matsumoto held the object near her face. "Matsumoto Rangiku, FukoTaicho reporting."  
"Oi, Matsumoto....." Came Hitsugaya's voice, sounding a bit uneasy.  
"Taicho!!" She almost squealed in delight.  
"Matsumoto. What do you know about- Christmas?"

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Ichigo had no way of knowing the plan Matsumoto, Rukia, and even Orihime were cooking up as they along with Hitsugaya met up at Orihime's house.

Hitsugaya lay on the couch, books stacked in small mounds on the floor as he quickly scanned each one.  
They were all on the human world holidays. Mainly christmas.  
He found out that it was normal for friends and even people who barely knew one another, to give presents to one another.

Orihime and Matsumoto were in the kitchen, giggling as they cooked who knows what sort of strange concoction...  
Rukia sitting at the table in the living room not far from the Taicho, quietly drinking her tea.

"...Rukia-san?"  
Rukia looked up, smiling softly. "Hai, Hitsugaya Taicho?"  
Hitsugaya sighed, sitting up. "What sort of present should I get Kurosaki?" He asked, his teal eyes showing his uncertainty.  
Rukia smiled, "I have some ideas as to what he would like....but It's something you should decide on your own, Taicho."  
Hitsugaya Toshirou sighed as he lay back on the couch.  
Christmas was only two days away....  
Tomorrow night was Christmas dinner at the Kurosaki household.  
Would he be able to come up with a present before christmas morning?

-:::::-

Back at the Kurosaki's, Ichigo was having a slightly similar problem.

"-Karin! Yuzu!"  
Ichigo called, running down the stairs two at a time.  
His sister's were at the kitchen table, planning what to cook for tomorrow night's dinner.  
They both looked up, slightly shocked.

Ichigo paused, running a hand through his hair as he calmed his breathing.  
"I need to know...what I should get Toshirou for Christmas."

Yuzu clasped her hands as a bright smile lit her innocent face.  
Whereas Karin took on a deep smirk.  
"Ichi-nii, I think I know just the thing..." Karin said, standing up.  
Ichigo started to wonder if it had been such a good idea to ask, as she led him back up the stairs to tell him her ideas.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

The next night, Yuzu was still setting the table when Ichigo got home. His excuse for being out was he needed some space,  
But Karin knew he had been out fighting off yet another Arrancar.  
She was helping Yuzu as Ichigo went straight up to his room.  
The two sisters looked at one another and laughed softly....Knowing it would be interesting to watch their older brother and his boyfriend tonight.

Ichigo shut his door with his foot before plopping on his bed.  
It wasn't long before a small stuffed lion pounced next to him.  
"Oi! Ichigo!" Kon said, looking down at Ichigo's face, the teen looking up at nothing.  
"Where is that Whitey?" The mod soul asked, referring to Hitsugaya.

Ichigo closed his eyes, as if pondering something.  
"He's down stairs."  
Kon crossed his arms, shaking his little head. "You, Ichigo, have issues." He mumbled, leaping down.

Ichigo sighed sitting up. He looked down at his jeans and 'nice vibe' tee shirt.  
Deciding he could look a little nicer for Christmas dinner, the teen got up and went to his chest of drawers.  
Pulling out a nicer pair of pants and a button up shirt he never wore, Ichigo got changed before heading back down stairs.  
He hoped that Hitsugaya would enjoy his first christmas....  
Also hoping that what he had planned for later wasn't too much.

-:::::-

Hitsugaya Toshirou stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking rather sharp.  
Karin had to do her best not to stare - keeping busy by helping Yuzu.

Yuzu however, couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Toshirou-kun, You look so nice." She giggled, flashing him a bright smile.  
Toshirou gave her a small smile in return, "Thank you." He said, looking to the stairs as he heard a small noise.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. His brown eyes were now glued to the slightly blushing Hitsugaya.  
The Taicho had on dress pants and another nice zip up shirt. What was this? He even had a small choker with a small snow flake charm. Probably Matsumoto's idea.  
Toshirou looked at the younger, having almost the same problem. Ichigo looked better then he had ever seen him.  
It was a few giggles from Yuzu that made Ichigo snap back to reality.  
He came down the stairs at last with a smile, taking Toshirou's hand and leading him to the table.

Ichigo had to doge a kick from his dad before sending the man flying and seating himself and the Taicho.  
His dad came back, full of praise, and sat between his two daughters.  
There was plenty of food that Yuzu cooked, including a ham that had taken most of the day to bake.

As they started eating, The familly started laughing and talking together.  
Toshirou stayed mostly silent, watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye.  
He watched the teens mouth move as he laughed, and how he payed attention to his every other movement.

Ichigo noticed this as well, but said not a word to his Shirou-chan.  
There were a few teasing comments from Karin and his dad, but over all, Ichigo was happy.  
Mainly because he finally had Toshirou sitting by his side.

While the girls were cleaning up afterwords, The young pair stood on either side of the doorway.  
Karin glanced over at them and grind suddenly. Ichigo knew this look, and it was clear to see she was up to something.  
And indeed. She was.

"Ichi-nii, look up." She almost cooed, his eyes flashing with mischief.  
Ichigo did look up, and smiled softly as he chuckled.  
Toshirou was confused and looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorway.  
He blushed, having read about the tradition of sharing a kiss under the plant.  
Ichigo looked at him with a sly smile as he reached for him, pulling Toshirou to him for a moment.  
Toshirou blushed as their lips met. His arms snaking up and wrapping loosely around the orange-haired teens neck.  
It almost surprised Ichigo how much Toshirou was complying, but he didn't dwell on it.  
Instead, he focused on the slightly embarrassed look on his little Taicho's face when they pulled a part, and smiled at his sisters, who smiled in return.  
His dad of course was crying and talking to the poster of his mother, telling her how pleased he was that his son had found someone to love.  
Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took Toshirou's hand, giving him a slightly raised eyebrow look as he lead him up stairs.

Once this happened, Yuzu and Karin grabbed their coats, forcing their dad out the front door.  
It was better to not be around to hear what might most likely happen next.....

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Kurosa- ah, Ichigo..?"  
Toshirou asked, looking to the teen as he closed the door to his bedroom.  
Ichigo turned to him without saying a word. The look in his eyes was like none the Taicho had ever witnessed before.  
It was the first time he had ever seen such want in someones eyes.  
"Shirou...I'm sorry." Ichigo began, looking in the depths of Toshirou's teal eyes as he smiled softly. "But can I give you your present tonight?"

Toshirou blushed visibly. He could only nod his compliance.  
As Ichigo took his hand once more, leading him towards his bed, Toshirou could only hear the pounding of his heart in his ears.  
Like a loud drum in his head and chest, it kept all other thoughts from his mind. Things like common sense and rationality were only fleeting memories.  
Now it was only the orange-haired teen- no, young man, that he saw.

Ichigo went slowly as he lay his little Taicho back on his bed. His eyes studied every detail of Toshirou's face as the later looked at him  
with almost unbelieving eyes.  
Toshirou's eyes closed as he felt Ichigo's warm hand on his cheek.  
But this time the warmth didn't stop there.

Lips were gently pressed on his own as Toshirou leaned up into the kiss.  
It was soft....so sweet, that Toshirou almost forgot it was Ichigo caressing him as such.  
There was a soft blush on his cheeks as he felt a warm hand travel up his zippered shirt. A small gasp was released into the kiss as his nipple  
was lightly touched.  
Ichigo deepened the kiss, beginning to lose himself to this new feeling of desire.  
He loved this man and he wanted to show him that tonight.  
After a few long moments, Ichigo pulled up slightly, enough to gaze down at the Taicho's softly flushed face.  
There was something in his eyes that puzzled Toshirou.  
"Ichigo?" He spoke softly, and was a little taken aback at the possessive flash in the young man's eyes.

"Toshirou. Tell me I'm not the only one that feels this way."  
Ichigo's voice came out soft. In it Toshirou could hear a slight unsure waver.  
His teal eyes softened, which was something they never did.  
A cool hand lay on Ichigo's cheek, the younger covering it with his own, as if afraid Toshirou would push him away.

"Ichigo..." Toshirou whispered, pulling the other down for yet another soft kiss.  
Once their lips parted, Toshirou held the other's forehead against his own.  
"I won't deny it any longer."  
A soft smile lit his lips as Ichigo almost held his breath with his eyes closed.  
Heart beating fast, all he wanted was to hear those words....

"I love you."  
Toshirou's voice almost broke at the end as Ichigo's eyes shot open.  
Ichigo's arms wrapped around the smaller form of the Taicho.  
"....I love you, too." He whispered happily as he nuzzled Tochirou's neck.

Placing soft kisses on the pale smooth skin of his newly captured Taicho's neck,  
Ichigo almost drowned in the soft gasps his actions elected.  
Slowly driving him crazy.

Toshirou squirmed slightly, his head tilting back.  
The feeling was slowly taking over his senses....Blocking out any other thoughts.  
Ichigo let his hands roam over the other's chest, finding the zipper to the dress shirt and slowly pulling it down to show Toshirou's  
pale, nicely sculpted upper body.  
Fingers dancing lightly over his flesh, Toshirou nibbled his bottom lip. Watching Ichigo's expression, he saw that the other's eyes were almost  
entranced. Making him blush slightly.

Ichigo moved to straddle his Shirou-chan's waist as he removed his own shirt.  
Toshirou reached up, his hands tracing over a few faded scars.  
He himself had always had the best healing treatments that Unohana Taicho had to offer in the Soul Society. Never gaining any scars that she couldn't remove.  
Ichigo watched as Toshirou's face gained a slightly saddened expression.  
So he pulled the Taicho's hand away, holding it back on the bed as he lean down over him, attacking his lips.  
It was a much more intense kiss then they had shared previously, causing Toshirou to gasp.

Their tongues met again in what proved to be a tricky battle.  
Ichigo was amused, finding that Toshirou didn't exactly want to simply hand over dominance.  
This causing his to growl slightly, attacking more furiously.  
Toshirou finally gave up the fight, having planned to do so anyway, but was pleased that he had made the other so flustered.

Ichigo pulled back from the kiss- only to trail kisses down to Toshirou's chest, finding a nipple and flicking his tongue over it.  
The warm/wet sensation made Toshirou struggle to hold in a whimper. His head tossing to the side as he bit a few of his fingers of his free hand.  
Ichigo noticed this and smirked. He let his tongue circle the now firm nipple before latching onto it, sucking slightly as he teased it still by flicking his tongue.  
A soft cry came from Toshirou as he blushed, almost biting his tongue.  
As a Taicho he shouldn't have cried out so easily...but this was like no battle he had ever fought.  
Meaning- He had already lost.

Kisses were trailed softly down the Taicho's abbs and stomach, Toshirou closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in the simple pleasure.  
But once a warm hand started pulling down his dress pants, he found himself growing nervous.  
Ichigo looked up to see Teal eyes following his every movement.  
So he took his time, pulling his lover's pants down passed his ankles, soon tossing said garment away to an unknown corner of his room.

Moonlight shown brightly from the window on the couple.  
The wind whipped around outside, blowing snow that sparkled as it twisted like ribbons.

Toshirou was holding his breath unknowingly as Ichigo removed his boxers.  
A cool hand sudenly stopping the orange-haired teen.  
Ichigo looked up, ready to sooth the small man but was surprised to see Toshirou, now in his normal spirit-form, tossing away his Gigai to the floor.  
A small smirk alit itself on the Taicho's face as he began removing his Shihakusho.  
"Ichigo, I can't give you your present from a Gigai." He stated, laying Hyorinmaru on Ichigo's chest of drawers.

Ichigo felt a small pang in his chest as he pulled out his badge, his body falling to the floor as he once again captured Tochirou's lips.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was once again removing Toshirou's pants,  
this time with no more interruptions.  
Toshirou didn't wince as his pants were tossed to the floor. The outside air no where near as cool as his own temperature.  
As Ichigo removed his own pants, Toshirou found himself gazing over his exposed body.  
The young man's muscles were toned everywhere it seemed...Toshirou unable to keep from looking as Ichigo's member was uncovered.

Ichigo smirked as he crawled over Toshirou once more, reaching down to trail his fingers over the Taicho's own erection.  
"...Like what you see, Shirou?" He asked softly in the other's ear.  
Toshirou letting out a small chuckle as he raised his hip, hissing out as did Ichigo when their member's touched.  
"Quite well endowed, arn't you?" The Taicho whispered teasingly.

Ichigo crashed his lips on the other's, reaching over into his top drawer for something at the same time.  
Finding it, he pulled back from the kiss, pour a clear liquid from a small tube over a few of his fingers.  
Toshirou took a deep breath as he bent his legs at the knees, spreading them.

"Are you ready, Ai?" Ichigo asked softly, kissing Toshirou's jaw as he leaned over him, one slicked finger at Toshirou's entrance.  
Toshirou wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, "Hai." came his soft answer.  
Toshirou's brow furrowed slightly as Ichigo pushed in the first finger, moving it as deep as he could before slowly stretching his lover.  
Ichigo was careful as he moved slowly, watching Toshirou's face.  
Toshirou shifted his hips slightly, giving a small chuckle. "Ichigo. I'm a Taicho....you don't have to take so long with it."  
Ichigo blushed, "I just want to take good care of you, Shirou. I don't want to hurt you."  
At this, Toshirou smiled and gave Ichigo a soft kiss.  
"It's okay."

Ichigo nodded as he added a second finger. Toshirou's smile fell from his face as he felt the discomfort.  
"Don't stop, baka." He told Ichigo as he felt him pause in his stretching.  
"Sorry." The younger said, going back to work.  
As he pushed in further, Toshirou suddenly let out a gasp, his smaller frame shuddering slightly.  
Ichigo paused, thinking he might have hurt him.  
"S-Shirou?"

Toshirou took a deep breath, "This really is your first time, ne?" He said softly, sweat prickling his temple as he smiled softly.  
"That was my...prostate, you hit...What you call, a pleasure spot."  
Ichigo suddenly smirked. "Oh really?" He mused, Toshirou giving him an odd look.  
"Ichi-..A-Ahhhh!"  
Toshirou moaned out as Ichigo prodded and found the spot again, hitting and massaging it.  
The Taicho squirmed and wriggled as his member leaked pre-cum over Ichigo's other hand he was using to slowly caress Toshirou's member.

Toshirou's reaction was just as Ichigo had hoped. The Taicho gave a small cry, his head falling back as he panted and moaned.  
Ichigo could only watch his face. His own body was clearly reacting to the others actions. His member pulsing with need.  
His Ai was so beautiful...his voice the most wonderful thing Ichigo had ever heard.  
The orange-haired teen placed kisses along Toshirou's clavicle as the Taicho came, his fluids spilling out onto Ichigo's abdomen.

Toshirou was panting, laying back with his eyes closed, his back slowly coming down from it's angled arch.  
He heard a rustle of clothing and opened his eyes to see Ichigo wiping himself off. Causing Toshirou to blush slightly.  
Then he noticed Ichigo was pouring lube onto his member. He knew what was coming next, and felt an almost elated feeling.  
Soon they would be connected. It was all the Taicho could do to sit still.

Ichigo looked a little tense as he moved to position himself at Toshirou's entrance.  
The Taicho reaching for his hand as he felt the others member rubbing lightly against his anus.  
Eyes locked as tightly as finger, a loving kiss exchanged as Ichigo slowly pushed in.  
Toshirou's body tensed as he willed it to do otherwise, his eyes closed tightly as he held onto Ichigo's hand tightly.  
Ichigo had to urge to almost cum right there....his member being squeezed tightly, what part was inside his lover thus far.  
He held back as he slowly pushed in until he was fully inside the other.  
Panting, Ichigo leaned down over Toshirou, the Taicho's arms now loosely around his neck.  
Toshirou's head was back again. His breath coming out in soft pants as he whispered the others name.  
Ichigo knew what he was to do next.

It was slow at first, Ichigo pulling halfway out before thrusting slowly back in.  
Toshirou gasped as the feeling of being filled. It was impossible for him to keep quiet now.  
As Ichigo was thrusting in again, Toshirou gave a small plea. "Ichigo...fast, please.."  
Ichigo swallowed hard, nodding as he moved a bit faster. The friction was wonderful.  
Toshirou moaned as he felt Ichigo's member brush against his prostate.  
"A-Ahhh!" He called out, "Ichi-..T-there!"

Ichigo angled his thrusts more, hitting the gland again and again as the pace sped up.  
He couldn't help but moan himself as Toshirou's muscles shivered around him every time he hit that spot.  
It wasn't long before Toshirou's member was leaking pre-cum, once more at attention.  
Lips met once more in a needy, hungry clash. Names whispered, moans let loose, as the upcoming climax grew closer.  
It wasn't long before Ichigo felt it, close to the edge.  
Reaching down between them, his hand found the other's member, caressing it as he kept thrusting inside him.  
Toshirou cried out, back arching as his body shook. "...Ichi-go...."  
"Come for me, Shirou." Ichigo whispered, panting as he kissed his lover's jaw.  
Toshirou couldn't deny the request, Ichigo's name spung from his lips once more in a desperate plea, cumming into Ichigo's hand.  
The Taicho's muscles clentching hard around Ichigo, causing him to gasp and call out as he too came.  
Toshirou could feel the warm wave of Ichigo's sperm inside him....and hugged him tightly as they shook together.

A few moments later they were laying in each other's arms, laying in the gentle after glow.  
Ichigo caressed Toshirou's hair as the other lay on his chest. The Taicho whispering something.  
"Hm? What was that, Shirou?" Ichigo asked softly, his fingers moving to rub over the Taicho's ear.  
Toshirou looked at him, smiling softly. "Merry Christmas." He said, blushing softly in the moonlight.  
Ichigo beamed, Kissing him sweetly. "Merry Christmas." He whispered. "I love you..."  
The smaller man clung to him, "I love you, too..."

It was with that, that Toshirou fell asleep. Ichigo closed his eyes softly. He listened to his lover's soft breathing.  
"My shirou..." He whispered, smiling softly as sleep slowly claimed him.  
Finally. He had caught the Taicho that had seemed to escape him sense the first time they met.

It was the best white Christmas ever.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

A few months later, Ichigo sat on his bed looking out to the night sky.  
Toshirou had gone back to Soul Society after Christmas, having to report back to Yamamato.  
He had promised to come back and visit though.  
It was this that kept Ichigo waiting, Every night, sence then.

Ichigo sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.  
"I love you, Shirou..." He whispered, looking out to the snow that still lay on the ground.

A smile lit his features as he heard a soft reply come from behind him.

"I love you too, Baka."

Turning, he saw the Taicho's small smirk.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

* * *

0_0 OMG.  
Wow, That turned out to be longer then I first thought it would.  
I thought it was rather good for my first Bleach fic though.  
Yay me. ^^

Hoped you enjoyed it.

As always,  
-Sora


End file.
